


Never Quite My Style

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a sass master, Everyone is a cinnamon roll, Family, Fluff, Henry Laurens is an asshole, I want an immediate death, John Laurens likes a girl?? what??, Multi, Poly A.Ham, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, alexander hates thomas jefferson, bisexual john laurens, john is the best dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander often wondered about a lot of things. Why is society so unaccepting of some things? Why does John always leave his dirty socks lying around the house? How does Lafayette manage to pull off a crop top so well? However, the thing Alexander most often wondered about was his family. What did he deserve such a wonderful husband, a beautiful wife, and two amazing children?</p>
<p>--Or, the one where Alex, Eliza, and John are a married triad with two kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just trash, honestly. I just wanted to put an idea I had into existence.

Eliza was awoken from her nap on the couch by her phone ringing. She groaned, stretching out her arm and grabbing the phone from her coffee table. She pressed the green button to answer the call and sat up, putting her phone against her ear.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, trying to act like she didn't just wake up for a nap at 2:30.

"Hello. Is this Elizabeth Hamilton?" The voice on the phone said. Eliza swore the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place who it was.

"Uhm. Yes, but it's Hamilton-Laurens," she said, correcting the person on their mistake. She heard the caller gasp.

"My apologies! This is Sally Hemmings, your son Phillip's teacher. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you and your husband today after class," she said. Eliza sighed. Phillip was in kindergarten, he couldn't have possibly gotten into too much trouble.

"Sure," Eliza said with almost no emotion in her voice.

"Great!" Sally replied. Eliza sighed.

"Okay, we'll all be there at 3," Eliza said, hanging up the phone. She trudged upstairs, walking into her bedroom to find Alexander hunched over his desk as usual, typing away at his laptop. John was on the bed, sitting up with his legs stretched out, casually scrolling through his phone. 

"Our son did some fucking shit, we're all going to school. Get your asses up," Eliza said, clearly very annoyed. You see, when you have two children and two husbands, and you also work 4 days a week, you get very tired. When your peaceful nap is interrupted by your son's teacher calling you, you tend to get very pissed off, to say the least. Alexander shut off his laptop, turning in his office chair to face Eliza.

"Everything okay?" He asked, and Eliza scoffed.

"Did you not hear me? No, everything is not okay. Now move," she said. Alexander attempted to kiss her, but she swatted him away. John put his phone in his pocket and scurried out of the room and down the stairs, Eliza and Alexander following him. Eliza grabbed her car keys off of the coffee table and tossed them to John, and the three rushed out of the door.

Here's one thing Eliza knew was a complication with being part of a triad—cars are fucking stupid. Most cars have only two seats in the front. Even though they owned a minivan, it still happened to have only two front seats. So, one person of their group was always destined to sit in the back with the misplaced toys and sippy cups. Eliza, at the moment, happened to be that person. Not that she wanted to, necessarily, but because John and Alexander had already claimed the front seats, John being the one to drive. Alexander had absolutely no driving skills whatsoever, so John or Eliza always sat behind the wheel. Eliza put on her seatbelt rather aggressively—well, about as aggressively as you can put on a seatbelt, that is. It doesn't look very intimidating. Alexander reached back to offer his hand, and Eliza reluctantly took it. She propped her elbow up in the door and put her face into her hand, staring out of the window as the car began to move.

"I'm sure he didn't do anything bad, love," John said, trying to console the tired girl. Eliza didn't respond, just continued to stare out the window, tightly gripping Alexander's hand, leaving marks where her nails dug into his skin. When they arrived at the school, Eliza got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Alex looked at her calmly, grabbing her hand again. She broke out of his grip and stomped towards the building, her husbands following behind her, hand in hand, walking in a much calmer manner than their wife. They entered the building and walked down the hall to Phillip's classroom. The room was empty except for Phillip and Ms. Hemmings. Eliza put a hand on her hip, looking directly at Sally.

"What did he do?" She asked, not letting the concern she had show through her voice. Phillip ran towards John, making grabby hands towards him. "Papi!" He said, and John picked him up, kissing his forehead. Sally shook her head, not bothering to look up at them.

"He's not in trouble, I'm just rather...confused. We had a project in which I had students draw their families. Phillip claims he has a mother and two fathers, however our records state that his parents are Elizabeth Hamilton-Laurens and Alexander Hamilton-Laurens. And..." She looked up, the blood draining from her face.

"T-there are three of you...." She mumbled, seeing John and Alexander's intertwined hands.

"Yes, his biological father is Alexander, and I am his biological mother. But he has three parents. Is there a problem?" Eliza said sweetly. Sally looked over at John.

"Are you his step-father or something?" She said, bewildered by the trio. John shook his head.

"No, ma'am. The three of us are all his parents. We're all married. To each other. Any more questions?" John said, smiling at Sally innocently. Sally shook her head, and Phillip tugged on John's shirt.

"Papi, Momma, Daddy, come see the picture I drew!" Phillip said. John put Phillip down and he ran across the classroom, the three adults following behind him. Phillip pointed to a crudely drawn stick figure with dark fair, wearing all blue.

"Momma, that's you!" Eliza smiled and tousled his hair.

"Très bien, mon fils!" She exclaimed. Phillip giggled and pointed to a taller figure with curly hair.

"Papi, that's you!" He said. John nodded enthusiastically.

"It is!" He said. Phillip tugged on Alexander's sleeve, since he had become distracted watching something from the window. Alex looked down at Phillip, and the child pointed to another stick figure with facial hair, holding a pencil in his hand. "Look Daddy, it's you!" He pointed to a much smaller figure with long hair. "That's me," he continued, and pointed to the smallest person in the drawing. A girl with frizzy hair and a wide smile. "That's Angie!" He finished, beaming at his parents. The blood drained from Eliza's face when Phillip mentioned his two-year-old sister.

It was 3:30 PM now, and they were late to pick up Angie from daycare. Eliza swept Phillip off of his feet, waving goodbye to Sally. "We have to go. Now," she said urgently, and the four left the classroom as quickly as possible.

"Uh, 'Liza, what's wrong?" John asked. Eliza smiled as John unlocked the car, sliding herself into the back seat and putting Phillip in his booster seat, helping him put on his seatbelt.

"We have another child to pick up, y'know," she said. Alexander and John gave each other a shared look.

"Oh shit," the two men said at the same time. John started the car, putting his seatbelt on.

"Language! There is a five year old in the car!" Eliza said harshly, but busted out into giggles midway through the sentence.

"Oh. Woops," Alexander said, his face turning a rosy shade of red.

"Exactly. Now we have a child to pick up, move the dang car, Laurens!" She said, and Phillip giggled. Eliza picked up a stuffed lion from the floor, handing it to Phillip. She grabbed a stuffed deer and turned to him, smiling.

"The ferocious lion lives in the wild, hunting silently for his pray..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Phillip, what do you want for dinner?" Alexander called from the kitchen.

"Spaghetti!" Phillip yelled back from the living room.

"S'ketti!" Angie repeated. Eliza laughed, patting Angie on the head. She was sitting in the floor in the living room with Angie and Phillip. Angie was in her lap, biting on a teething ring. Phillip was laying flat on his stomach, coloring a picture of the Wonder Pets. John was sitting on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was Alexander's turn to make dinner, so of course, the kitchen was a mess. Alex set a pot of water on the stove to boil and walked out into the living room. He sat down next to Phillip, looking down at the coloring book.

"What are you drawing?" He asked with curiosity. Phillip giggled, grabbing a green crayon from the box.

"The Wonder Pets! Linnie, Tuck, and..." he said, beginning to sing the song.

"Min min too!" Angie yelled.

"We're Wonder Pets and we'll help you.." John mumbled. Alexander looked up at John with confusion. John blushed and hid his face in the book.

"What? I watch it with Phillip and Angie sometimes," he said. Alexander stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Eliza grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Angie, do you wanna watch anything on the TV?" she cooed. Angie mumbled an incoherent response. Eliza put on SpongeBob and John groaned while Angie giggled in excitement. 

"Nooo, not the yellow square thing!" John groaned. Eliza put a finger up to her lips.

"Shhh, Angie likes it," she said, getting up to help Alexander set the table. She grabbed three regular plates and two smaller plastic bowls. She set them at the table and John came into the dining room carrying Angie a moment later, with Phillip by his side. He put Angie down into the high chair and Phillip sat in his chair, having to sit on his knees to be tall enough to reach the table. Alex walked in with the spaghetti and put it on everyone's plates and sat down in his own chair. Eliza was the last to sit down after giving everyone forks and napkins. She sat next to Angie's high chair, knowing that this would end with spaghetti sauce over both of the girls. She grabbed Angie's plastic fork and twirled spaghetti onto it, bringing it up to Angie's mouth. Angie swatted away the fork, noodles landing on Eliza's face. Angie shoved her hands into the bowl of pasta, putting her hands into her mouth. Eliza sighed and wiped her own face off, allowing Angie to eat with her hands.

"Daddy?" Phillip said, turning to Alex.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Alex said, taking another bite of pasta.

"Could I go to my friend Mason's birthday party next week?" He asked. Alex thought for a moment.

"Do you have an invitation?" He asked. Phillip nodded and left the room, coming back a moment later with a green piece of paper in hand, giving it to Alex. It read in big letters, Mason Jefferson-Madison's 6th Birthday. Alexander look at the last name. Of course his friend had to be the son of Thomas Jefferson. Alex lifted up the card to show it to John, and John laughed.

"You can go to the party, Phillip. Daddy is taking you though," John smirked, knowing how much he hated Thomas. Eliza laughed while Alexander groaned.

After dinner, Eliza gave Angie a bath while Alexander helped Phillip with his homework and John did the dishes. Eliza was the first to lay in bed that night, exhausted. Alexander, who of course never admitted to needing sleep, volunteered to put the kids to bed. John laid in bed with Eliza and turned on the TV, and the two of them watched Bones while Alexander read Phillip a story. Twenty minutes later, Alex came back into the room to Find John sitting up in bed, Eliza asleep on his lap. He looked at the TV and scoffed.

"You're watching Bones without me?" He said quietly, careful not to wake Eliza. John nodded.

"I can make it up to you," he said with a suggestive smirk. Alexander sat in bed next to John, laying his head on John's shoulder.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just want to cuddle," Alex said, and John was happy to oblige.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza would never understand why her husbands were always awake at the ass-crack of dawn. Alexander was the type to never sleep until 5 am, and John was always an earlier riser, and woke up and Alex was making his way to bed to get a bit of rest. Eliza wasn't sure how John spent those hours of the morning before 9, when Eliza finally woke up. 

So, when Eliza woke up at 7 AM, she was surprised to find John and Alex both asleep. She knew by the light shining in through the window that she had no hope of going back to sleep. She crawled out of bed, and walked into Phillip and Angie's room to check on them. Angie was sleeping soundly, but Phillip was sitting up in bed, playing with two dolls. Eliza smiled at him. "Good morning," she whispered. Phillip grinned.

"Good morning Momma," he whispered back. Eliza leaned down and picked him up out of bed. Phillip could walk perfectly fine, he just really like being carried. Eliza gave him a piggyback ride down the stairs.

"Where are Papi and Daddy?" he asked, looking around the living room. Eliza laughed and put him down on the couch.

"They're still sleeping. I'm gonna make waffles for breakfast, okay?" she asked, handing Phillip the TV remote. Phillip turned on Blue's Clues and smiled at his mother. "Yay, waffles! Can I help?"

Eliza nodded walked into the kitchen, Phillip following behind her. She turned on the coffee maker so Alex wouldn't be grumpy when he woke up. He wouldn't be able to live without coffee. Eliza handed Phillip a small apron and Phillip put it on, having Eliza tie it in the back. She got all the ingredients out and Phillip stood on a step stool so he could reach the counter. Eliza handed him the measuring cup full of flour and Phillip poured it into a large bowl. They put in all the other ingredients and Eliza handed Phillip a whisk, and he began to stir the ingredients together. He got some of the batter all over both of their faces. Eliza giggled and took the bowl, pouring the batter into the waffle iron.

"Go wash your hands, then wake up Papi and Daddy, kiddo," she said to Phillip and he nodded, running upstairs to the bathroom. Eliza cleaned her face off with a napkin and grabbed three mugs and the coffee pot, pouring coffee for herself and her husbands. She added cream and sugar to her own, only cream in John's, and left Alexander's coffee as it was. He was a strange person and drank his coffee black. Eliza hated the bitter taste and liked her coffee sweet.

Upstairs, Phillip jumped into his parents' bed, lightly shaking Alexander.

"Daddy, Papi, time to wake up!" he said in a sing-song voice. Alexander groaned, opening his eyes to see Phillip. He look to his side and found Eliza missing.

"Good morning, Phillip. Are Momma and Angie awake?" He asked, sitting up and hitting John in the shoulder, causing him to stir in his sleep.

"Momma is, Angie is still asleep. Papi, wake up!" he yelled, and John sat up in bed, accidentally hitting his head against Phillip's.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Let's go wake up Angie," John said, and the three left the room to wake up the youngest in the family.

Five minutes later, the four came downstairs, Phillip speeding downstairs at full speed, Angie in Alexander's arms, and John being the last one down, rubbing his eyes and yawning. They all walked into the dining room, where Eliza sat in her chair, beaming at the four. "Good morning! Phillip and I made you breakfast, didn't we?" she said, looking over at Phillip, who nodded quickly as he jumped into his chair.

"Affles!" Angie said, clapping her hands together. Alexander put her down in the high chair and sat next to her, daring to take on the challenge of feeding her. John sat next to Phillip and smiled as Eliza handed him his coffee.

"This is great, thank you sweetheart," he said, taking a bite of the waffles.

"You're welcome!" Phillip and Eliza said at the same time, and then Alexander laughed. Angie had a large waffle gripped in her tiny hands, munching on it like a squirrel.

"She's not putting up a fight today, it seems," Alex said. Eliza sighed, sipping her coffee.

"At least you didn't have to feed her spaghetti," she said, remembering last night. Angie's face lit up.

"Sketti?" she asked expectantly. Eliza shook her head.

"No spaghetti, baby," Eliza said, and Angie crossed her arms and pouted, dropping the half-eaten waffle on the ground.

"I want sketti!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11 PM, and Eliza and John sat on the couch watching TV. Phillip and Angie were both asleep in their room, and Alexander was upstairs working on his laptop. Eliza had her head in John's lap, her legs stretched across the couch, facing the TV. John mindlessly ran his fingers through Eliza's hair. John cleared his throat, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Eliza?" He said, and Eliza turned her head to look up at him.

"Yes, love? Is something wrong?" She asked. John shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong...I just...I love you," he said. Eliza blushed, even though she had heard that over a million times in the past seven years. Somehow, it managed to make her flushed every time she heard John or Alexander tell her that.

"I love you too, baby. Now come to bed with me, I'm tired and I wanna cuddle," she said, standing up from the couch and extending her hand as an offer. John smiled and gladly took it, the two walking upstairs. Alexander paid no attention when the two entered the room, shutting the door behind them. He was too immersed in his writing to notice, until Eliza rested her chin on the back of his neck, lightly kissing him behind his ear. Alexander shivered at Eliza's actions. Eliza moved her hand and put it on top of Alexander's, stopping his typing.

"Come sleep, Alexander," she mumbled into his hair. Alexander shook his head.

"I'm working," he mumbled. Eliza sighed, and John placed his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex looked up at John, who gave him sad eyes.

"Please, baby girl?" John pleaded, and Alexander gave in, shutting the lid of his laptop and standing up. The three climbed into bed, Eliza wedged in between John and Alex. John kissed both Alex and Eliza's foreheads and they all drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Eliza imagined she couldn't have been sleeping for too long when she was awoken by light coming into the room through the door. She noticed a small figure standing in the doorway. Eliza sat up in bed, squinting to see the figure in more detail. She heard a small voice come from the figure.

"Momma?"

Eliza noticed it was Phillip's voice. She extended out her arms, and Phillip closed the door, walking over and climbing into the large bed, engulfing his mother in a hug.

"What's wrong, baby?" She whispered, trying not to wake up John and Alexander. That however, only half worked. Alexander let out a small whimper, sitting up in the bed next to Eliza. Alexander grabbed Eliza's hand and opened his mouth to speak, closing it the moment he saw Phillip in her arms.

"I h-had a nightm-m-mare," Phillip said, noticeably trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay, it's not real. We're here now. Do you want to talk about it, baby?" Alexander asked as Phillip nodded and crawled into his lap.

"There was water everywhere, Daddy. I-I couldn't f-find you, Papi, or Momma, and A-Angie, s-she was sleeping and wouldn't w-wake up. I was swimming, and, I was s-scared," he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Alexander held him close, understanding his fear. Alex had similar nightmares and he knew they were terrifying. Alexander held Phillip, lightly rocking him back and forth. Eliza had one hand on Phillip's back, the other intertwined with Alex's. By this time, John had been awoken by the sound of Phillip's sobs. He sat up behind Eliza and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, and Eliza nodded.

"Phillip had a nightmare, that's all. Go back to sleep," she said, and John shook his head.

"Only if you and Alex do too," he said. Phillip clung tightly onto Alex, not wanting to leave.

"Phillip, do you wanna stay here and sleep with us?" Eliza asked, and Phillip nodded. Alexander laid him in bed, pulling the covers over him. Eliza was on one side of him, Alexander on the other. John was on the other side of Eliza, with his hand in hers. Alexander had his arm around Phillip, holding him close. The four all closed their eyes and let sleep take over them.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Thursday, the day of Mason's birthday party. Alexander was dreading this all week. He hated Thomas Jefferson with a burning passion. They met in college, and Alexander disagreed with everything he said. James Madison was his husband, and while he could tolerate him...he didn't like James every much either. Alexander was helping Angie get dressed, while John was making breakfast, Eliza in the living room with Phillip. Alex put a purple bow in Angie's hair, picking her up and carrying her downstairs.

"Eliza, you have work today, right?" Alex asked, sitting Angie down on the couch. Eliza nodded.

"Yeah, I have to leave soon. Can you or John take Phillip to school? I'll drop off Angie at daycare on my way to work," she said. Alexander nodded. Eliza stood up, grabbing her jacket and picking up Angie.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Alex asked. Eliza shook her head, giving Phillip a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, don't want to get caught in traffic," she said. Phillip smiled up at his mother.

"Bye, Momma, bye, Angie! I love you!" he said. Eliza smiled, walking over to Alexander, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you too, Phillip. Je t'aime, Alexander," she said. Alex smiled.

"Je t'aime aussi," Alexander replied.

"Bye baby, I love you!" John called from the kitchen. Eliza poked her head into the kitchen from the doorway and blew a kiss at him.

"I love you too," she said. With that, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door.  
Since she took the car, John, Alex and Phillip would have to take the subway. It was definitely not John's favorite mode of transportation, and he wouldn't let Alex or Phillip go anywhere without him. It was too dangerous.

Alexander picked up Phillip from the couch, carrying him into the dining room. He sat Phillip down in a chair and sat next to him.

"Are you excited for your party today?" Alex said, and Phillip nodded, shifting to sit in his feet.

"Yea! You're coming with me, right?" he asked. Alexander nodded.

"Yep!" Alex said, trying to convey some excitement in his voice. John came into the room with two plates of eggs and bacon in hand, putting them in front of Alex and Phillip. He left and came back a moment later with his own plate of food and two mugs of coffee. He sat next to Alexander, kissing him on the cheek and handing him his coffee.

"Papi, are gonna you go to the party?" Phillip asked. John thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I should, only because you don't want your Daddy getting into any fights, so I should stop that from happening," he said, giving Alexander a glare.

"I can't believe you're making me go to a party with that macaroni fucker Jefferson," Alexander said, and John frantically covered Alex's mouth, but it was too late.

"Daddy, what's a macaroni fucker?" Phillip asked, looking up at Alex. John sighed.

"Something you should never call anyone, okay sweetheart?" John said, and Phillip nodded in response. John grabbed his phone and texted Eliza.

our husband just taught Phillip to say "macaroni fucker"

Eliza: oh my god

John stood up from his chair, grabbing his empty plate.

"Phillip, get your shoes on, we gotta go soon," John said. Phillip nodded and ran into the living room.

"You have to watch your language, Alexander," John said, taking Alex's plate and putting it in the sink. Both of them walked out to the living and grabbed their shoes. Alexander laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry, " he said, grabbing their Metro cards from the coffee table. John looked over at Phillip who was standing at the door with his jacket on, waiting for his fathers.

"Phillip, your shoes are on the wrong feet," John said, giggling. Phillip looked down and his eyes widened.

"Oh."

He switched his shoes around and opened the door. John swept him off of his feet before he could run outside.

"We're taking the subway, I don't want you to get lost," John said, putting Phillip on his shoulders, holding onto him with one hand, holding Alexander's hand with his other one. They walked down the street, Phillip talking non-stop about random things. Alexander listened attentively, while John was humming to himself. They walked down to the subway and boarded it, taking their seats. It wasn't too crowded in the morning so there were still some seats available. John helped Phillip off of his shoulders and Phillip sat in Alexander's lap.

"I really hate subways," Alexander said, protectively wrapping his arm around Phillip.

"Me too, baby girl," John said, gripping tightly onto Alex's hand. Phillip raised his eyebrows at John.

"Papi, why do you and Momma call Daddy "baby girl" if he's a boy?" he asked. John smiled at him.

"It's just a nickname," he said, and Phillip nodded.

"Does that mean I can call him baby girl?" Phillip asked, and John laughed.

"No, Phillip. It's usually a nickname for someone you're dating or someone you're married to," Alex said. Phillip looked a little bit disappointed.

"Aww. Well when I get a boyfriend, I'm gonna call him baby girl," Phillip said, causing an old man across from them to glare. John smiled.

"You don't have to have a boyfriend though. You could have a girlfriend or a datemate, or a boyfriend. Or more than one. It's all up to you though, buddy," John said, patting Phillip on the head.

"Oh okay! What's a datemate?" he asked, and Alex smiled.

"A datemate is like a boyfriend or girlfriend, but they're not a boy or a girl. Like...Laf is Uncle Herc's datemate," Alexander explained.

"Oh! So a datemate, they're...uhh...non-binary! Or agender!" Phillip said, beaming as he remembered the terms Lafayette taught him.

"Yea! Good job, Phillip!" Alex said, high-fiving him. The subway came to a stop and Phillip climbed onto Alex's back as they walked off, beginning the walk to Phillip's school. It wasn't a long walk, and they arrived quickly. Alex and John both kissed Phillip on the cheek and hugged him.

"Have a good day at school, Phillip!" they said, and Phillip walked into the building.

\--------- --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- --------- ---------

Alexander and John were on the couch, watching Bones and cuddling, whrn John sat up and yelled "Oh shit!" Alexander raised his eyebrow and John grabbed his phone, showing Alex the time.

2:30 PM.

"We gotta pick up Phillip," John said, and Alex stood up and grabbed the Metro cards and his jacket, slipping on a pair of flip flops. The two rushed out the door and practically ran to the subway. When they got on, there were no seats left. John grabbed onto a pole and wrapped his arm around Alex's waist, holding him close.

When they arrived at the school, Phillip was smiling at them.

"Hi Papi, Hi Daddy!" he said, jumping up and down.

"Are you excited for the party?" John asked, and Phillip nodded. John took Phillip's hand and they left the achool, beginning the walk to Mason's house.

When they got to Mason's house, there were a lot of people already there. They walked into the backyard where the party was taking place. Alex saw Jefferson roll his eyes as they entered.

"Alexander Hamilton. I see you've scored yourself a husband," he said as Phillip ran off to go hang out with his friends.

"And a wife," Alex added. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"What, you have a mistress or something?" he asked, laughing. Akex and John shook their heads in unison.

"We're a triad," John said. Jefferson busted out into laughter.

"A triad. I'm suprised even one person wanted to be with you, Alex," Jefferson said, smirking. Madison approached behind Jefferson, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Love, don't insult him. We don't want to start a fight," Madison said, and Jefferson sighed, but complied to his request. John and Alex walked away, and they noticed Lafayette and Hercules waving at them, so they walked over. Lafayette smiled at the two.

"Mes amies! Bonjour! Where's Phillip?" they said, grinning. Alex looked around for a moment, before pointing across the yard, where Phillip sat with a kid in a pink dress with dark hair.

"Looks like he's got a new friend," John said, and Hercules nodded.

"I think that's Burr's daughter," Herc said, and then Burr appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"What are you saying about my daughter?" he asked. Hercules laughed.

"It seems that she's made friends with Hamilton's son," Lafayette said, looking at the two children.

"Ah yes, Alexander Hamilton," he said, looking at Alex with a smirk.

"Aaron Burr, sir," Alex replied with the same smirk on his face. Aaron appeared startled when a child tugged on his hand, and Alex looked at Aaron's daughter, who was smiling, with Phillip standing shyly behind her, looking at Alexander.

"What is it, Theodosia?" Burr said. Theodosia grinned at her father.

"I made a new friend!!" Theo said, pointing to Phillip.

"My name is Phillip," he said, blushing a bit.

Aaron shook Phillip's hand and with that, the two kids left again.

"Where's Eliza?" Aaron asked. John sighed.

"At work. I miss her," he said. Alex nodded.

"Me too," he said, holding John's hand.

"Uggghh. I'm gonna die if you keep doing all this gushy stuff," Burr said dramatically.

"Come on Burr, you do that "gushy stuff" with someone, don't you?" Lafayette asked, and everyone else broke out in laughter.

"Uhh...no. I'm aro ace," Burr said. Lafayette blushed.

"Je suis désolé, I didn't know," they said, burying their face into Herc's chest.

"It's okay," Burr said.

The party was rather uneventful, but Phillip definitely clicked with Theodosia, and he talked about her the whole way home, eventually tiring himself out and falling asleep in John's arms. Alexander and John were definitely happy to see Eliza when they walked into the door. She was sleeping on the couch, her arm hanging off of the side. Angie was asleep, pressed up against Eliza's chest. Alexander shook Eliza's shoulder lightly, speaking in a whisper.

"Wake up baby, we're home," he said, and Eliza's eyes fluttered open. John grabbed Angie and took her and Phillip upstairs, returning a few minutes later.

"How was the party?" Eliza asked, and John smiled.

"Phillip met Aaron's daughter and I think she's his new best friend. Come upstairs with us, 'Liza," he said. Eliza giggled and stood up from the couch, resting her head on John's shoulder.

"I'm tired. Carry me?" she asked, and John picked her up bridal style. The three walked upstairs and laid tangled together on the bed, Eliza falling asleep almost immediately in John and Alexander's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander woke up on Saturday morning to his phone playing the Macarena, informing him that John was calling him.

"Hey," he said, sitting up in the bed. 

"Hey baby girl. I just wanted to call and check on you and Eliza since you were both still asleep when I left. I'm at work right now," John said through the phone, and Alexander realized Eliza wasn't in bed next to him either. He got out of bed and walked downstairs, where Phillip and Eliza were sitting on the floor playing Go Fish, Angie sitting in Eliza's lap while drinking apple juice and watching SpongeBob.

"We're all doing good, sweetheart," Alex said into the phone, and Eliza turned her head and smiled at him, and Phillip waved, making sure to stay quiet while Alex was on the phone. "I think Phillip says hi," he continued. He heard John laugh into the phone. Eliza made a heart with her hands and then pointed to herself, Phillip, and Angie. "And we all  
love you!" Alex said, smiling at Eliza.

"I love you guys too. See you later," John said and hung up the phone.

"Look who's finally decided to grace us with his presence," Eliza said sarcastically. Alex looked at the clock on the wall. 2:38 PM.

"Wow, I slept in really late," Alex said, sitting on the floor with them. Eliza took the Go Fish cards and dealt them out. Alex picked up his cards.

"Daddy, avez-vous des huit?" Phillip asked. Alexander smiled at his son's French.

"Non, aller pêcher," Alex responded, and Phillip picked up a card. Alex turned to Eliza and grinned at her

"Mon amour, avez-vous des trois?" he asked. Phillip stuck out his tongue in digust.

"Eww," he said jokingly at Alex's nickname for Eliza. Eliza frowned at Alexander.

"Uh, no," she said quietly. Alex took her hand gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Eliza shook her head.

"I don't feel well," she said. Alex put down his cards and took Angie out of her lap. He brushed Eliza's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Go lay down, baby. I'll watch the kids," he said. Eliza nodded and stood up, sleepily walking upstairs to the bedroom. Angie hit her cup against Alex's leg a few times.

"What is it, Angie?" he asked. Angie frowned at him and shook her cup.

"Apple juice!" she yelled. Alex laughed, standing up and carrying her into the kitchen. He took her cup and poured more juice into it and gave it back to Angie. Angie smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said, and Alex grinned.

"You're welcome, baby," he responded. He turned around when he heard the front door open. He saw John walk in the door and Phillip ran to John, jumping into his arms.

"Papi's home!" Phillip laughed. Angie yelled and clapped her hands, dropping her cup on the ground. The lid came off and apple juice spilled onto the ground. Angie frowned.

"Juice is gone," she whimpered. Alex carried her to the couch and sat her down. He patted her on the head.

"It's okay, I'll get you more juice," he said. He turned to John, who was putting his jacket on the coatrack.

"Hola, mi chiquita," John said, kissing Alexander. Phillip looked at John in confusion.

"Papi, that's not English or French, is it?" he asked. John shook his head.

"No buddy, that's Spanish. We'll teach you when you're older, after you've learned French. Where's Momma at?" John asked, looking at Phillip. The child pointed upstairs.

"She's sleeping, she says she doesn't feel good," Phillip said, frowning. John looked at Alex for confirmation, and Alex nodded. Angie started crying and John and Alex walked over to her, sitting with her on the couch.

"What's wrong, Angie?" John asked, pulling her into his lap. Angie cried and made grabby hands toward the stairs.

"Don't want Momma to die!" Angie cried. John frowned and hugged her tightly.

"Sweetie, Momma's not gonna die, she's just a little sick," he said. Angie frowned.

"Ok. Go see her?" Angie pleaded. John nodded, and the four of them went upstairs and quietly entered the adults' bedroom. Eliza was laying on her side, eyes half-opened. She was curled up in blankets. Angie climbed into the bed next to Eliza.

"Momma, you okay?" Angie asked. Eliza smiled, turning over and pulling Angie into a hug.

"Yea, it's just a little cold," she said. Angie smiled in her mother's embrace. Alex pulled Angie away gently.

"I think it's time for you and Phillip to take naps, isn't it?" he cooed, poking Angie on the nose. Angie nodded, but Phillip sighed.

"I don't wanna," he whined. Alex picked him up too.

"If you take a nap, Momma will feel better when you wake up," he said. Phillip nodded and Alex left the room with the two kids. John sat in the bed next to Eliza and rubbed her back.

"Baby, you sure you're okay?" he asked concerningly. Eliza said.

"Yes, I'm fine! Can I sleep now?" she snapped, and John took his hand off of her.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I love you," he said. Eliza buried her face into her pillow without responding to him.

John left the room and saw Alex about to enter. He took his hand and pulled him downstairs, the two sitting on the couch together. Alex frowned.

"I want to be in there with her," he said. John shook his head.

"I know, but you're gonna have to leave her be. Let her sleep in peace," he said, sitting in Alexander's lap. Alex put his arms around John.

"I love you," Alex said, putting his forehead on the back of John's neck.

"I love you too," he responded.

\---------------

John had fallen asleep in Alex's lap, and was awoken only when Alex shook his shoulder lightly. "Wake up, baby," he said. John opened his eyes and saw Eliza standing at the end of the stairs, dried tears visible on her face.

"John, I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier. I love you too," she said. John got out of Alex's lap and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, baby, it's okay. I love you, it's okay that you weren't feeling well." He pulled her onto the couch in between himself and Alex. She laid her head on Alex's shoulder and held John's hand.

"I love you both, too. Can we watch Bones now? The season finale is on," Eliza giggled. Alex nodded and grabbed the remote. Eliza took both of their hands, and the three cuddled on the couch until Phillip and Angie woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

John couldn't say he was surprised when he walked downstairs at 9 AM to find Alexander and Eliza making breakfast in the kitchen, Eliza's angelic voice echoing through the halls as she sang, her iPod loudly blasting music. Alex smiled to himself while mixing ingredients in a bowl, clearly keeping his thoughts on Eliza's singing.

"Oh, the moon, oh, the snow in the moonlight. And your childlike eyes, and your distant smile... I'll never be this happy again! You and I...and no one else," Eliza sang, turning away from the stove and kissing Alex on the cheek, pausing her singing for just a moment. Neither of them had noticed John's appearance in the doorway yet, and John was stunned when he heard Alex pick up on the next verse.

"We've done this all before, we were angels once. Don't you remember? Joy and life inside our souls, and nobody knows, just you and me. It's our secret," he sang beautifully, turning around and picking Eliza up, hugging her tightly and spinning around with her before putting her back on the ground, kissing the tip of her nose. It was rare to hear Alex sing, and John was happy to hear it. John smiled widely, suprising both Alex and Eliza when he pulled them both into a hug from behind, continuing the song.

"This winter sky...how can anyone sleep? There was never such a night before! I feel like putting my arms 'round my knees, and squeezing tight as possible...and flying away.... like this... " he sang, causing both of his lovers' faces to go from startled to content, both of them landing kisses on his cheeks. 

"Good morning," John said, turning to pause the music on Eliza's iPod. Alex smiled at John, putting his arm around his waist.

"Good morning, mi cielo. Please tell your lovely wife here that she sounds exactly like Natasha. I've told her three times already, but she doesn't believe me," he said. John thought for a moment, realizing that Eliza's voice did sound extremely similar to the voice on the cast album of Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812. John nodded, causing Eliza to groan.

"I do not! I can't even sing well, and I definitely can't sing like her," she said defensively, causing Alex to frown.

"What do you mean you can't sing? That's literally a bunch of bullsh-'," Alex defended, stopping himself from cursing when all three of them heard Phillip skipping down the stairs, singing to himself.

"What the heck I gotta dooo to be with you," Phillip sang as John walked into the living room, leaving Alex and Eliza to make breakfast. He smiled at Phillip, who had sat himself down on the couch, holding his pink stuffed lion in his arms.

"Did you and Daddy watch 21 Chump Street again?" John asked, sitting in the couch and pulling Phillip into his lap. Phillip nodded quickly, his hair bouncing up and down. 

"Yeah! Daddy says I look like Justin!" Phillip said, grinning. John nodded, standing up and patting Phillip on the head.

"You do! I have to go wake up Angie, I'll be back," he said, walking upstairs. He walked into the kids' room, sighing when he saw a mess of Legos and stuffed animals on the floor. He'd have to tell Phillip to pick all of this up later. He stepped over the plastic blocks carefully, walking over to Angie's bed where she was sleeping soundly, laying on her side and clutching a stuffed elephant in her arms, a yellow blanket draped over her. John put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Time to wake up, Angel," he said sweetly, using a rare nickname for Angie. Her full name was Angelica, but they never called her that to avoid confusion, as it was also the name of Eliza's sister. Angie was her usual nickname, and John was the only one who called her Angel. Angie stretched her arm out, putting her tiny hand on John's face, still not opening her eyes.

"Don't wanna," she murmured, making John giggle. He picked her out of the bed with one swift motion, putting her over his shoulder. She yelped, opening her eyes immediately.

"Papi, down!" she said, laughing. John shook his head, carrying her out of the room and downstairs. He carried her into the dining room, putting her in the high chair. Eliza was already in the room, putting down plates of food on the table. Alex came in a moment later with Phillip, who dashed quickly into his seat. The three adults all sat down as well, John sitting next to Angie and attempting to put a spoonful of eggs until her mouth. Angie simply picked up the eggs with her hands, eating them quietly and smiling at John. Phillip and Alex were discussing Phillip's schoolwork, Eliza sitting quietly and eating contentedly. John jumped a bit when he heard his phone ring from the pocket of his sweatpants. He grabbed it and looked at the screen, his face dropping when he saw who the call was from. Eliza looked at him worriedly. He gulped and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry loves, I have to take this call," he said, rushing into the living room and hitting the green button on his phone. He felt his breathing quicken when he heard his father's voice through the phone.

"Hello, Jack. It's been a while since we've spoken," he said. John faked a small laugh.

"Yes, Father. How did you get my number?" he asked. He hadn't spoken to his father in almost ten years, and he didn't know how he ever found John's phone number.

"I have people on the inside, Jack. So, have you settled yourself with a woman?" he asked, and John felt the blood drain from his face.

"Yes, Father, but it's a bit more than that," he said nervously. He knew his father was homophobic, and would be even more angry of the mention of their triad, especially since their union wasn't legalized.

"I wish for an explaination, but most definitely not over the phone. I will be visiting in two weeks to meet this woman of yours. I already know where you live, Jack. Do not try to hide from this. Goodbye," his father said through the phone, then ending the call. John felt tears falling down his cheeks, clenching the phone in his hand. He poked his head through the doorway of the dining hall, causing Eliza and Alex to both look up at him.

"Uhm, Lexi, 'Liza, can we talk for a second?" he said. Both of them nodded, Alex patting Phillip on the head as they left the room. John led them into the living room, sitting himself down on the couch. Eliza and Alex sat on the floor, knowing John was cautious of touch when he was upset.

"What's going on? Who was on the phone?" Eliza asked. John sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"My dad," he said, hearing an immediate "oh" from both of his spouses.

"What did that asshole want?" Alex asked, gritting his teeth.

"He's coming to visit in two weeks. Somehow, he already knows where we live. I told him I was with a woman, but it was more than just that, and he wants to find out in person...he's super homophobic and probably polyphobic too....I just don't want him to hurt you guys or the kids..." John answered, clenching his fists together. Eliza nodded, pursing her lips together.

"I guess we should tell Phillip and Angie their grandfather is visiting and that he's not the nicest person," Eliza said, standing up. Alex nodded.

"Hasa diga eebowai," Alexander said, causing John and Eliza to groan.

"We have agreed not to make Book Of Mormon references in this home, Alexander," John said, laughing a little bit. Alex smiled at John.

"You said not in front of the kids. Speaking of, we should make sure they didn't kill each other," Alex responded, and the three stood up and walked back into the dining room. Alex gave John a small kiss on the cheek before they all sat back down at the table. Eliza frowned and took a deep breath, knowing now was the best time to mention this to the kids.

"So, your grandfather is coming over to visit in two weeks...." she began, and Phillip immediately gave her a confused look.

"You mean Grandpa? Your dad?" he asked Eliza curiously. Eliza shook her head.

"No, I mean your Papi's dad, you haven't met him yet..." she said, sighing a little bit. Phillip nodded and turned to John.

"Papi, I thought you didn't have a dad?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. John shook his head.

"I do...he's just..not very nice, so I haven't talked to him in a long time," John replied, making Phillip even more confused.

"If he's not nice, why are you gonna let him stay?" he asked, putting down the fork he had in his hand. John sighed, and Eliza squeezed his hand for support.

"We don't really have a choice, he invited himself over....which you should never do, Phillip, but my dad is not very nice and he doesn't listen to rules," John explained, hoping Phillip would understand. Phillip nodded and turned to Alex quickly.

"Daddy, do you have a dad? Is he nice?" Phillip asked, causing Alex's eyes to widen. Alex sighed a little and shook his head.

"No, sweetheart. I don't have a dad," he responded, causing Phillip to frown.

"Oh. Do you have a mommy then? Can Angie and I meet her?" he asked enthusiastically. Alex felt himself holding back tears, and he cursed himself for still being this sensitive about his parents.

"No, I don't have a mom either," he shot back, a little too sternly, causing Phillip to frown. John got out of his seat and walked behind Alexander's, placing his hands gently on Alex's shoulders, calming his husband a bit.

"Sorry, Phillip, let's talk about your grandfather, okay? We just want you to know that he may not be very happy with me, Momma, and Papi all being married to each other. He probably won't say anything nice about us. Please don't listen to him, and if you're upset by something he says, please tell us," Alex said, sighing a little bit. Phillip and Angie both nodded. Eliza stood up and took everyone's plates, taking them to the kitchen and puttong them in the sink. She walkes back into the dining room and smiled at her husbands.

"How about you two both sleep, I'll watch Phillip and Angie and do the dishes," she said. Alex was going to protest, but John was already practically dragging him upstairs before Eliza finished her sentence. She laughed a little bit and grabbed Angie from her high chair and carrying her to the living room, Phillip following behind them. Eliza put Angie on the couch and handed her a stuffed toy from the floor. She turned on the TV and walked into the kitchen, running the water and starting to clean the dishes from breakfast. She jumped a bit when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a head find its place on her back. She turned her head and saw Alex there, his forehead pressed firmly against her back.

"I love you," he said quietly. Eliza turned off the water and turned around to face him. She took his hands in hers and smiled.

"I love you too. Is everything okay?" she asked, her smile dropping a bit. Alex nodded.

"Yea, shouldn't you be asking John that?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Eliza sighed and kissed him gently.

"We'll go talk to him in a minute. I was just worried, since Phillip brought up...you know. I know it's a touchy subject, baby," she said, placing a hand on his face gently. Alex smiled.   
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Let's go talk to our husband," Alex said, taking her hand and gently leading her up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day John was going to see his father for the first time in years, and he was scared. He was a mess all day, making sure the entire house was spotless. He had broken down in tears four times already, and it wasn't even 2 PM. He was currently picking out clothes for his family.

"Okay but, do I have to wear these fancy clothes? They're so....masculine. I prefer dresses," Alex said, eyeing a dark green dress in the closet. John nodded as he helped zip up the back of Eliza's light blue dress.

"I know, but if you wore a dress he'd probably hurt you, and I'm not letting that happen," he replied, kissing Alex's cheek before tying Eliza's hair into a tight ponytail.

"I'll fight him. Just let me wear the dress, please," Alex asked, giving John puppy dog eyes. John sighed and looked over at the dress. It was really beautiful, and he couldn't let go the idea of both of his spouses in dresses. He nodded slowly and grabbed the dress from the closet, handing it to Alex. Alexander grinned widely, hugging John tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said, kissing John passionately before taking off his shirt and putting on the dress. Eliza grinned at her husbands as John helped put Alex's hair into a bun.

"You both look beautiful," she said, fidgeting with her wedding rings. She had two, one from John and one from Alex. Both of her husbands also had two as well. It was one of the little things she loved abiut their relationship. John smiled as he finished Alex's hair.

"Let's get the kids dressed," he said, leading Alex and Eliza out of the room. They walked into the other room to find Angie and Phillip sitting on the floor, playing with a toy castle.

"What are you guys doing?" Eliza asked curiously.

"Prince save prince!" Angie squealed, clapping her hands as she held a prince doll in her hands. Phillip nodded and held the other prince doll in his hand.

"Because they love each other!" he exclaimed, and Angie grabbed a princess doll from the floor.

"Princess loves them, too!" she said, smiling. Phillip nodded excitedly.

"They all love each other!" he said, smiling at his little sister. Angie nodded, her curls bouncing up and down.

"Like Momma, Papi, and Daddy!" she said. This caused Alex to grin from ear to ear and pull his kids in a tight hug.

"Yep, just like us. You know your grandfather is coming over today," Alex said his tone quickly becoming somber.

"Oh, yeah!" Phillip said. Alexander kissed Phillip and Angie's foreheads.

"Clean up your room and we'll help you pick out clothes. Remember, what he says isn't true, and you shouldn't listen to him. Okay?" Alex said, looking at his kids.

"Okay!" They repsonded in unison. Angie stood up and started putting the dolls away, Phillip doing the same. Eliza was looking through their dressers, picking outfits for the two children.

"Angie, Phillip, do you wanna wear dresses or a shirt and pants?" she asked curiously. Both of the kids' eyes lit up at the word "dresses".

"Dress!" they said enthusiasticaly at the same time. Eliza grabbed Phillip and Angie's matching dresses, which were white with a red heart pattern, with small red bows in the back. John and Eliza helped the kids put their dresses on, and John tied Angie's hair into pigtails.

"My beautiful kids and my beautiful spouses," Alex giggled, smiling at them. Eliza picked up Angie and the five of them went downstairs. Alex and John went to the kitchen to make lunch, and Eliza sat on the couch with Phillip and Angie, awaiting the arrival of Henry Laurens. Eliza grabbed a children's book from the coffee table and pulled the kids into her lap, smiling at them.

"How about we read a story?" she offered, opening the book to the first page. Phillip nodded and read aloud from the story.

"The red dog ran..." he began, jumping a little bit when the doorbell rang. The three ran to the door quickly and Eliza opened it slowly, revealing a tall man in a suit that was undoubtedly Henry Laurens.

"Hello, Mr. Laurens. My name is Elizabeth Hamilton-Laurens, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, offering out her hand to shake. Henry did not take it, and instead walked into the house.

"I assume you're my son's wife? Shame you kept your own last name as well, a women should be claimed by name to her husband," he said solemnly. Eliza couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh no, sir, I have both of my husbands' last names," she said. Henry scowled, and John and Alex had chosen that moment to walk into the room. Henry glanced at John quickly before looking at Alexander. He looked absolutely disgusted.

"Jack, would you care to explain this?" Henry said, looking down at Phillip and Angie as well. John smiled.

"Gladly. I see you've met the best of wives, Eliza. This is my husband, Alexander. Also, my son Phillip and my daughter Angie," he said, holding Alex's hand as he stared nervously at his father.

"Is this a polygamous arrangement of sorts? Surely you don't love another man, Jack..." Henry said, looking even more serious than before. John shook his head.

"Polyamorous, Father. And yes, I do love Alexander. I love him as much as Eliza, and Eliza loves us both dearly as well," John said as Eliza walked over to him and placed a kiss on John's cheek.

"So you're a faggot. I should have known.." he turned to Akex quickly. "Why on Earth are you wearing that? A man should never compromise his masculinity in such a way. And how dare you influence that child to do the same?" he said, scowling down at Phillip, who was cowering and clinging onto Angie tightly. Phillip cleared his throat and nervously stepped forward.

"Clothes aren't defined by gender. Also, I picked out this pretty dress for Angie and I to match in!" Phillip said, twirling in the dress for emphasis. Henry placed a hand to his temple and sighed.

"Who are these children's parents? Three people cannot raise a child, it's simply not right," he said, turning back to the triad. Eliza smiled with a bit of edge.

"Phillip's biological parents are Alexander and myself. Angie is adopted. But I assure you, we are their parents. We do a fine job of raising them, surely we do better than you did with all of your children," she said, sneering at him. Henry slammed his fist onto the coffee table, causing Alex to jump.

"For one, I raised my children very well. And, Jack, I am disappointed in you! You are a failure, a disgrace to our family," he said, making John cringe at the words. Alexander stood up for him proudly.

"You sure as hell didn't raise him well, he's got scars to prove it. Abusing children certainly isn't okay, Henry. My husband is anything but a failure. He helps with everything in this house. He loves me, Eliza, and the kids. And he has feelings, unlike some people. So, if you would kindly exit our home, it would be greatly appreciated," Alex said, putting his hand on his hip. Henry sighed and stomped out of the house, causing everyone to let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Eliza pulled her kids and husbands into a tight hug, wanting to never let go. They only backed away when Phillip broke the silence.

"Papi, did he really hurt you?" he asked quietly. John gave a solemn nod, kissing Phillip on the forehead.

"Yes, and it's something a parent should never do. None of us would ever hurt you, sweetheart," John responded, and Phillip frowned a bit more

"Did he hurt you 'cuz you like boys?" he asked. John shook his head in response.

"He didn't know I liked boys until today. And remember what we tell you--it's okay to like boys, girls, or anything in between," John said, and Phillip and Angie both nodded.

"Because love is love," the two kids said in unison. Eliza and Alex smiled at that and nodded in agreement.

"Because love is love."


End file.
